


Just the Motion of the Ocean

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [24]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, beach, beach skins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Jack proves that yes, socks and sandals are a turn on.





	Just the Motion of the Ocean

The satisfying sizzle of meat hitting the grill was as good as music to Jack’s ears. A warm day, a gentle tide, and the distant sound of children playing in the surf as the adults drank and mingled- There really was no better way to spend a day than at the beach .  Jack smiled and pressed down with his spatula, listening to the burgers sing as their juices oozed from the darkening patties. It felt good to be behind the grill today. He had all the power here, and even though the others were getting impatient, Jack knew there would be no snide comments on when the food would be ready. It was coming, and there was no rushing perfection. 

“If you cook those any longer, you won’t need to add more charcoal,” a wry voice called out behind Jack, ruining the mood just like that. “They’ll just shrivel up and turn into coals.” 

Jack let out a low sigh and turned to face Gabe, eyeing his bike and get up shrewdly. “Not all of us like our meat bleeding and mooing, you know,” he grunted, nodding in greeting despite his tone. He hadn’t expected to see Gabe out here today, but it figured. It was lovely weather for a bike ride, and Gabe would take advantage of any opportunity he saw when it came to ruining Jack’s good mood. 

Gabe hummed and sidled up to Jack’s side, sticking his nose in the grill to see for himself how Jack had cooked the burgers. “Can’t relate, so your point is invalid,” he laughed, leaning his bike against sunbleached fence just behind the grill. The beach boasted a few places for picnics and Jack had made sure to snag this spot early. It had the best view of the beach without being too close to the children. “You got enough to share, or are you planning on eating all of this yourself?”

“Why? You forget to bring your lunch box with you?” Jack flipped a few of the burgers, more for show than necessity. Gabe thought his burgers weren’t burnt. Hah. He would show Gabe a burger, alright. “Figured I’d feed whoever wants some. McCree is runnin’ around somewhere and I know I saw Torb with his gaggle of rugrats off on the beach.”

“How kind of you,  _ Grillmaster, _ ” Gabe nudged, his eyes dancing as he read the writing on the apron Jack wore. “You won’t miss it if I snag a couple, would you? I’ve got a long ride back home and I’m famished.”

Jack snorted and began taking the burgers off the grill. He made sure to hold the tray far away from Gabe, just to fuck with him a bit more. “Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you rode all the way out here,” he said.”

“Maybe you should've thought about not wearing socks with sandals,” Gabe snapped back, glaring down at Jack’s unassuming feet. “Don’t be a dick. Feed me already.”

“This is the height of fashion, Gabe,” Jack chuckled, setting down the tray to put more burgers on the grill. “If you don’t like it, then fuck off.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about you,” he said, trying to look stealthy as he attempted and failed to snatch a burger from the covered tray. “What will the ladies think if they get a load of you dressed like a middle-aged dad?”

“Ladies? What ladies are there here?” Last time Jack checked, only families and children flocked the beach. He seasoned the new patties with his secret blend of spices, eyeing Gabe when the man just stared at him. “What?”

“Turn around and look,” Gabe said, gesturing behind Jack with his hand. “It’s not my fault if you’re missing out on the eye candy.”

This was probably just another ploy to snatch a burger. Jack narrowed his eyes but turned, figuring one burger was price enough to pay if Gabe were actually telling the truth. And even if he wasn’t, Jack could always punch him in the throat for the trick. That would make up for most things, really. He held up a hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun off of the waves and combed the beach. Just as it had been before, there were families scattered on towels and under umbrellas, a smattering of children playing with sandcastles or in the surf. 

“You liar,” he grunted, frowning at the older couples and young brats. “There’s no eye candy-”

A firm hand took him by the shoulder and turned him to the right, towards a portion of the beach half-hidden by rocks. Jack readied himself to snap, but nearly choked on his words instead. The spatula in his hand nearly slipped through his fingers before he managed to catch it. “Now who is  _ that _ ?” he asked in a low voice, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

Pale blue skin, long dark hair, and curves that seemed to beg to be touched-- The woman was lying on a beach towel, head pillowed on her folded arms as she took in the sun against her back. Jack’s mouth went dry when he noticed her bikini top was untied to prevent tan lines. What was a gorgeous woman like that doing on a beach like this? She didn’t look as if she were here with anyone, and if the dark sunglasses on her were any indication, she didn’t seem as if she were inviting conversation. 

“That’s Amelie?” Gabe said through a mouthful of stolen burger. “You know, Widowmaker. On vacation, I guess, which should be reason enough for you to take off those damn socks before you embarrass yourself anymore than you already have.”

Jack let out a laugh and slapped the spatula against Gabe’s chest, forcing him to fumble it with his burger or let it drop. “I bet you I could pick her up like this,” Jack declared, looking over his shoulder at Gabe. “I bet you anything I can get her, socks and sandals be damned.”

For a moment, Gabe looked perplexed. He chewed and then swallowed, his grin devilish. “Oh, you are so fucking on, Jack,” he said, shoving the spatula back onto the grill. “What are the stakes? What do I win when you crash and burn like the dumpster fire you are?”

“Besides the opportunity to gloat?” Jack laughed. It was going to feel so good getting to taste off of that as well as Gabe’s inevitable defeat. “How about I let you take over the grill? You can make as many bloody burgers as you want and I won’t complain.”

“And I get to burn those sandals of yours and watch you eat them on a bun,” Gabe threw in, picking up the spatula to twirl it between his fingers. “I bet you won’t even notice the difference. Those burgers you make are about as juicy and tender as leather anyway.” 

Scoffing, Jack tore his eyes from the beautiful woman and glared at Gabe. “Then if I win, you have to proclaim to everyone here that I am in fact  _ The  _ Grillmaster, and that you would never think of turning your nose up at my food because it’s just that good.”

Gabe snorted. “It’s not good to lie to children, Jack,” he chided, but he still held out his hand. “But you’re on. It’s not like you’d be able to seduce a rock in that get-up, let alone someone like her. She’s so out of your league it’s not even funny.”

What an asshole. Jack rolled his eyes and took the proffered hand, shaking Gabe’s with a tighter squeeze than was necessary. If he broke some of Gabe’s fingers, his victory would be even sweeter. “May the better man win,” he said, dropping Gabe’s hand to assess his target thoroughly. “I’ll have her in less than an hour.”

Gabe turned back to the grill, picking through the platter for the most uncooked burger he could find. “Sure you will,” he drawled, laughing with glee. “Make sure you save room for that sandal sandwich after, Jack. I’ll make sure it’s nice and burnt for you as a consolation prize for your utter failure.”

Jack waved his hand at Gabe dismissively and tightened the apron string behind his back. He had a lady to woo, and he was going to woo her, Gabe’s jokes be damned. He held his head high and strode across the beach, making a beeline for Amelie where she lay sunning herself by the rocks. Damn, but she looked good. Her sarong was wrapped around her hips and hid most of her lower half from view, but the fabric couldn’t hide the fact that her legs were long. Long and perfect, he would guess, and they would look even better wrapped around his head. Jack grinned at the thought as he carefully stepped over a sandcastle. He would have to use his very best lines on her. Someone this perfect only deserved the best he had to offer. 

She didn’t even seem to acknowledge his approach. Her head stayed pillowed on her folded arms, her glasses firmly in place. Jack stared down at her for a moment once he reached her towel, and wondered if she were asleep. “Hey,” he said smoothly, crossing his arms to show off his arms. “You come here often?”

Amelie didn’t so much as twitch. She lay there silently until Jack began to fidget. 

“Umm.” Jack felt Gabe’s eyes burning against his back. The man was no doubt laughing himself silly by the grill watching this. He would have to try harder it seemed. A lot harder. “Awfully hot out here today,” he said, wincing a little at the line his brain had decided to spout. “Got a lot hotter once I saw you.”

If Jack weren’t mistaken, Amelie’s lips curled into the barest hint of a smile. “Is that the best you can offer?” she murmured softly, and Jack was struck for a moment by the smooth, sweet sound of her voice. “You come to hit on me in shoes like that and think a frat boy line like that will win me over?”

Jack swore and looked down. Given how Amelie was lying, his sandals and socks were the first thing she saw of him. Even now she was still staring behind her sunglasses, her smile wider now that she had stopped play possum. Had he fucked up already? There was no way he could live this down if Gabe found out. Time to try harder. Time to show this beauty what he could do.

Jack put his hands on his hips and grinned at her. “Babe, I wear these to show you I’ve got the experience you need to feel divine,” he drawled, posing a little to show off the stylish fit of his sandals. “Why bother with some young brat when you could have the Grillmaster himself?”

That got her attention. She leaned up and rested herself on one arm, slipping her sunglasses down her nose to peer over them. With the way she was now, Jack could see just how ample her cleavage was as she held her untied bikini to her chest with her arm. “The Grillmaster, you say?” She took in his apron and shorts, looking entertained if nothing else. “What’s next, a line about how you would handle my buns expertly?”

“I think the title speaks for itself,” Jack smirked, showing off his spices and utensils with a little shimmy of his hips. Amelie balked a little at that, so he did it again. “Do you want to see me in action? I’ve got a grill just over there. Or,” he said, pitching his voice into a low growl, “would you rather skip dinner and just go straight to dessert?” He clapped his hands and kicked his feet a bit, giving her a demonstration of his moves right there.

Before Jack could even try his next line, Amelie was on her feet and sprinting away, furiously trying to tie her bikini top as she went. “Help!” she called out once she had succeeded, waving her hands in the air. “This old man keeps dancing in front of me!”

Jack nearly tripped in his attempt to run after her. God, she was fast. He charged through the sand and dodged stray buckets and shovels, vaulting over sunbathers as she ran straight for McCree. “Hey, come back here!” he shouted, drawing attention as he went. “I’ve still got so many moves left to show you!”

Amelie answered with a shriek and an added burst of speed. Jack swore under his breath loud enough to make more than a few parents turn and glare with disapproval. He watched her reach McCree in his damned lifeguard get-up, ducking behind him as he squawked and flailed with shock. Did she think McCree of all people could hide her from Jack? What a cute idea, but she had to learn sooner or later that Jack was nothing if not persistent.

“Hey, McCree,” Jack called out, running up to them. “How’s it going?” 

McCree’s eyes were still wide, his hand scratching errantly at his bleach-blond hair as he looked between Jack and the woman hiding just behind his back. “Well, Morrison, I gotta say I’m a bit confused about what’s rightly goin’ on here,” he drawled, giving Jack a look. “Are you botherin’ Miss Amelie?”

“Of course not-” Jack tried to say, but Amelie took that moment to pop her head out from behind McCree to glare playfully at Jack. 

“You have to help me,” she said, giving McCree a concentrated burst of her doe-eyes. “This old man keeps trying to dance at me, and it’s  _ horrible _ ,” she cried. “Completely awful. The worst I’ve ever seen.”

McCree let out a burst of laughter, growing all the louder when he got a glimpse of Jack’s glare. “Now that I can believe,” he guffawed, wiping an errant tear from his eye. “Jack, come on, why are you torturin’ the poor woman like that? She’s just tryin’ to enjoy the beach, same as anyone else.”

If Jack grinded his teeth any harder, dust would be all that was left soon enough. “It wasn’t that bad,” he tried to say, but Amelie just shook her head at McCree, who kept laughing. “Come on, I just wanted to have some fun with her.” He looked Amelie in the eye, his smirk rising from the ashes of embarrassment. “I think we could have lots of fun together, too. Just as soon as she stops hiding.”

He didn’t mistake the blush that rose on her cheeks, but it seemed that McCree didn’t notice, or was too busy laughing to bother looking. He smacked his hand against his knee and shook his head, looking tickled pink. “You’re a riot, Morrison,” McCree said, “a right riot.” He turned and looked at Amelie, his smile kind. “Is he really botherin’ you, Miss Amelie? I can rough him up if he is.”

Jack’s eyes went wide, and Amelie’s did too. She let out a snicker and shook her head. “No, no,” she said, patting McCree on the arm. “I can handle one old man on my own. I appreciate the offer, though,” she said, her smile resting beautifully on her full lips. 

Jack scoffed. “See?” he said, kicking at the sand in a way that he knew would result in sand being trapped inside his sandal. “Why don’t you go bothering Gabe? He’s off with my grill. You can help yourself to some burgers.”

At the mention of food, free food at that, McCree was already sold. He patted Amelie on the shoulder and shot Jack an appreciative look. “Don’t mind if I do,” he said, walking off towards the grill. If Jack looked hard enough, he could just make out the sight of Gabe behind it, flipping burgers with a care that meant at least a few had hit the ground, if not more. 

Jack rolled his eyes at the display. McCree probably wouldn’t care much, knowing him. So long as it was edible and free, he would probably choke down most anything. Those burgers were definitely not as good as Jack’s. Once this was all said and done, Jack would have to show them all how it was done. Gabe included. Which, now that he thought about it, was exactly what he was aiming to do with little Miss Amelie. 

He turned to address her, only to find the spot she had occupied empty. Jack spun around and caught sight of her making her way back to her abandoned towel. Did she think they were done? He jogged towards her, determined to show her that they hadn’t even begun their little dance. 

“Hey, where do you think you’re running off to?” he asked, coming up beside her. She was walking leisurely, not a care in the world to make her rush. Jack found his eyes drawn to the shapely length of her legs hidden by her colorful sarong, and the mesmerizing way her hips swayed as she moved. His mouth went dry, and he almost missed her reply in the sound of his heart beating between his ears. 

“I’m going back to my sunbathing,” she answered, meeting his eyes dismissively before looking back forward. Despite her tone, her lips were still curved in a smile, one that was almost inviting. “I can’t waste the time I have here on some old man chasing after me so desperately.”

A man could fall for a mouth like that. Jack grinned wolfishly, walking a little closer to her so that their arms brushed. From here, he could just smell the expensive perfume on her skin. “I don’t know about that,” he said, wishing he could lick the scent from her body. “I think that some exercise now and again is good. It’s a gorgeous day. Too nice to be spent laying in the sand all on your own.”

“And you would suggest I lay in the sand with some company, no doubt,” she posed, batting her lashes as she smiled. “I’m not sure how good the company is here. I’ve no guarantee I would enjoy myself.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Didn’t I tell you already? I’m  _ The  _ Grillmaster. There’s no way you would or could be disappointed with me.” He moved in front of her, cutting her off before she could take another step closer to her towel. “You can’t tell me you aren’t at least a little tempted. I see that smile on your face, baby girl. The one you’re trying so hard to hide. You like my attention, and you like me.”

It was Amelie’s turn to roll her eyes. She put her hand on Jack’s chest and pushed him aside as if he were a door to walk through. “Do I?” she mused, bringing her finger to her chin to ponder his words. “Do I really? I’m not sure what gave you that impression,  _ The  _ Grillmaster, but I assure you it is most false.”

So, she was going to play coy? Jack could work with that. Coy was still interested, by any other name. “But you haven’t even heard my proposal,” he complained, chasing after her before she could leave him standing in the sand on his own. He could feel Gabe’s eyes on his shoulders as he moved. McCree had told him of Jack’s attempts, no doubt, and now he had an audience to prove himself to too. Great. More people he had to set straight on the truth. He could do this. 

“I’m sure whatever it is, I am not interested,” Amelie delivered coolly. “It is as you said. The day is beautiful. My time would be better spent enjoying myself as I had been, wouldn’t it? Why would I trust some dirty old man to my enjoyment when I could easily do it myself?”

Her words probably weren’t meant to conjure up images of her pleasuring herself on the beach, of her fingers buried deeply in her folds as she moaned and writhed on her little beach towel, but they did. They certainly did, and Jack felt his mouth go dry. “Baby,” he croaked, shaking his head. “You’ve got no idea what I can do for you.” As good as it would be to watch her take care of herself, Jack knew he could do it better. He would too, so long as she let him. He would make her see stars and more. 

Something in his tone must have sparked her interest, because she deigned to look over her shoulder at him with something not unlike a smile. “You’re right,” she said, wagging her finger as she crossed her arms under her gorgeous breasts. “And it’s that uncertainty that makes me prefer my previous plans. Go back to your grill, Grillmaster. You’ve more skill over it than in these areas.”

She turned dismissively and began to saunter off, her wide hips swaying with every step. Her words reverberated in Jack’s head, and he could practically hear the cackle of Gabe off by the grill. There was no way he was letting her just… just ignore him! If she didn’t believe him at face value, he would just have to prove it then, wouldn’t he? 

Before she could protest it, Jack sprinted after her. She heard him coming and turned to give an exasperated sigh, but her annoyance quickly morphed into shock when Jack wrapped his arms around her thighs and hefted her over his shoulder. “Not so fast, baby girl,” he laughed, savoring the soft feeling of her skin against his own. “I’m not going to let you run off on me that easily.”

“Put me down, you brute of a man!” Amelie shrieked, hammering her small fists against his back weakly. It was hard for her to sound authoritative it seemed, not when bubbles of laughter kept cutting her off midway through her words. She wiggled and yelped when Jack bounced her on his shoulder, smacking at him pettily. “Where do you think you’re taking me!?”

Well, that large outcropping of rock was promising. He had been behind it only a couple of times before, but he knew how well it hid itself from the rest of the beach. “I just thought you and I could do some talking in private,” he drawled, making for the rock. He ignored the heads that turned to follow them as he went. Amelie wasn’t screaming, so it wasn’t as if she minded a whole lot one way or another. He looked up to meet her eye with a grin. 

Amelie turned up her nose at him like the little primadonna she was. “Talking? Is that what you call it? I fear that our definitions of talking vary greatly,  _ Jack. _ ” The way she said his name was just too good, honestly. So much sass in one word. Jack couldn’t wait to hear her scream it with something a little better in mind. 

“I’m sure we can come to an understanding sooner or later, baby girl,” he laughed, carefully stepping over some kid’s sandcastle. The beach really was in full swing today. The tide was still a long way off from coming in and every kid in sight seemed to be determined to make the most of the time they had left. Toys and shovels were scattered all over, the kids themselves off in the water splashing and swimming. Jack had to smile at the sight. He was going to get to play a little too soon, so long as he played his cards right. 

Before long, they were ducking behind the rocks and out of sight from the kids and the parents and the sunbathers. Jack eyed the space carefully and walked them over to the portion of the rock that curved away from the beach, setting Amelie down with her back to the rock. She stumbled for a moment and he righted her with a hand to her arm. God, but her skin was soft. Soft and pleasantly cool despite the heat of the day around them. Jack didn’t know why or how, but he knew he wanted to feel more of it.

But, Amelie seemed to have a different opinion. Shoving away from him, Amelie glared at Jack hot enough to burn. “What do you want with me?” she asked, her laughter faded away now that they were alone. She still didn’t seem very angry, though. More annoyed at being brought this far out, probably, or from being embarrassed in front of the rest of the beach. “I can only play with you for so long before it becomes a waste of my time.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I want to fuck you,” he said bluntly, loving how her eyes went wide at his honesty. “I think you’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen, and Gabe doesn’t think I can handle a girl like you. I’d like to prove him wrong, so long as you want it too.”

“Gabe?” she murmured, eyes narrowing. For a moment, Jack had forgotten that she knew him. “Gabriel? What does he care?”

Jack laughed. “He cares because if he’s right, I have to eat my sandals.” Jack lifted a foot for emphasis. “Now, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to make me go and do a thing like that. Not when there are much better things I could be eating.”

Amelie flushed a bright purple at the innuendo. She sputtered for a moment and smacked his chest. “You lewd man,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her ample chest. “You’ve no subtlety in your body at all, do you?”

“I am what I am, unashamedly,” Jack smirked, leaning a little closer to her. “So, what do you think? You can’t be more entertained laying out there on the beach. Let me give you a little work out instead. What do you say?”

The look she shot the ground told Jack well enough that she wasn’t opposed to his offer. She tapped her foot and bit her lip, only deigning to look up once she was good and ready to. “Say that I let you,” she said slowly. “What would I get out of it?”

Jack’s grin was wolfish. He leaned closer, resting a hand on the rock above her head. “Besides multiple orgasms and the best cock you’re likely to ever have?” he chuckled. “You get to help me piss off Gabe. You get to help me  _ humiliate  _ Gabe in front of the whole beach. Is that not reason enough?”

Amelie rolled her eyes, but if Jack wasn’t mistaken, he saw appraisal in her eyes. She looked Jack up and down, reaching out a hand to assess the size of his bicep. Her cheeks darkened a bit at what she felt. “Take off the apron,” she said decisively, “and you have a deal.”

If Jack ripped off the apron any faster, he might have ripped the thing to shreds. He tore it off his chest and threw it to the sand behind him, pinning Amelie in before she could second guess herself. “I’m going to fuck you so good, baby,” he promised, loving how her breathing hitched. 

“You better, else I’ll be the one proclaiming to the entire beach how poor a lover you are,” she muttered, averting her eyes as Jack reached out to touch her. She didn’t avoid him though. She bared her neck and seemed to pose prettily for him, maintaining the air of someone who was here under great physical cost despite the flush of excitement crawling up her skin. Jack smiled at her fronting. She would admit to her excitement here in a minute regardless. It wasn’t possible to stay stony-faced while embraced by someone as skillful as Jack. 

To begin proving himself right, he made sure that the first thing to go was her bikini top. Jack pulled the strings loose and watched it flutter to the sand, Amelie lifting her hands up to cover herself demurely. “Come on, baby,” he crooned, taking her by the wrists to gently pull them away. “Let me see you. You’re gorgeous.”

And gorgeous she was. Her pale blue skin glistened in the sun, salt-kissed from the water and begging to be kissed by Jack. Her breasts were large and perfect, as perfect as the rest of her. “You’re embarrassing,” she whispered, closing her eyes as Jack cupped her and began to fondle. “A dirty old man. I can’t believe I’m going along with this.”

Jack laughed and rolled the pad of his thumb over her nipple, loving how she shivered when he did. “This dirty old man is about to make you see stars, baby,” he promised, pressing her against the smooth rock wall behind her. He lowered his head and lapped at her nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking to elicit not just a shiver this time, but a full-blown moan. Amelie grabbed for his hair and held him closer, her dark eyes blown black with burgeoning lust. 

“You better make me see stars,” Amelie said, her voice trying valiantly to be strict when it only came out wanton. “You should be so grateful I’m letting you touch me like this.”

Oh, he was grateful alright. Grateful he didn’t have to feast on his burnt sandals for one. Getting to have her like this was icing on the cake, really. “I am, babe,” Jack promised, sinking his teeth into her nipple to tug it to hardness. Amelie’s hands yanked at his hair, her knees nearly giving out beneath her. Jack pressed closer and held her up with the length of his body, releasing her breasts to roll his covered dick against her hip. “But I think there’s still a lot between us yet keeping me from delivering.” 

She raised a brow, looking decidedly flushed. A look of understanding washed over her when Jack tugged pointedly at her sarong. She blushed prettily and nodded her head, letting Jack untie the knot on her hip and let it fall to the sand. He had expected to see bikini bottoms beneath it, but to his surprise, he found nothing. Nothing but the naked, unbroken sight of her long, long legs. Jack grinned and looked at her, loving how she avoided his eye.

“Someone sure is naughty,” Jack teased, lowering his hand to her navel and moving it downward as slowly as he could. He leaned his side against the rock so he could kiss her neck as he rolled his fingertips against her clit. God, she was already wet too. “Were you wanting someone to fuck you out here?” he asked, growling the words against her ear. “Did you come half naked to tempt some man into fucking you on that little towel of yours?”

Amelie grabbed his forearm and held on for dear life, spreading her legs as Jack began to tease her pussy with his fingers, dipping in only to pull back out. Her head rolled onto his shoulder, her lips seeking his in a kiss. Jack gave in, rewarding her with a single finger inside her. She was so wet and so hot. His head spun at the thought of fucking her. Here, on the beach, just a handful of yards from the rest of the public, from Gabe who was going to have to eat his fucking words and see just how good Jack was at this game. He hoped to God that Amelie was loud. If he could get her screaming his name, he just bet that Gabe would shut up for good. 

Jack grunted a moment later. He looked down and saw Amelie’s hand on his crotch, rolling her palm against his trapped length. She smiled when he looked at her, biting her lip like the little minx she was. “Can I see you?” she asked, her pussy clenching teasingly around Jack’s fingers at the thought. “Let me see your big, thick cock.”

“Baby, you can see anything you want,” Jack laughed, his voice low and a bit breathless. He spread his legs a little and let her fumble with his zipper, tugging it down as quickly as she could manage. Jack hissed when she dipped her hand inside and pulled him from his boxers, stroking him eagerly. If he weren’t mistaken, he could just see a look of hunger pass over her. 

“Mmm, Jack,” she moaned, teasing the tip with her fingers. “If you had come to me with this as an offering, perhaps I wouldn’t have turned you down.”

“And miss out on chasing you?” Jack let out a laugh, giving her two fingers to clench around. Her slick was dripping down her thighs now, coating Jack’s hand as he fingered her faster. “Maybe I like a little work before I play.”

Amelie couldn’t manage a reply. She rolled her head on his shoulder and squeezed his cock as she moaned, her thighs trembling with the force of her need. Her eyes met Jack’s for just a moment before she plastered herself against his front. With a tug to his hand, she removed his fingers and rubbed herself against him instead, his cock trapped between himself and her warm, slick hip. Jack grabbed for her waist and rocked against her. They were really doing this, weren’t they? He couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his day, or to get back at Gabe for that matter. 

“Jack,” Amelie moaned, letting him press her against the rock. Her arms went around his neck, her sharp nails prickling his shoulders as she held onto him tight. “Jack, Jack. Please. Fuck me already. Fuck me so hard. I want to cum on your cock.”

Holy shit. “I bet you fucking do,” he growled, unable to help himself. Every time she moved, a whiff of her perfume scented the air. Jack felt himself growing drunk on it. He grabbed her by the hips and rolled his cock against her clit, teasing her with the head. 

“I do, I really, really do,” she gasped, rolling her hips against his to try and coax him to hurry up. “Please stop teasing me, Jack,” she begged, looking into his eyes with a look of pure need. God, she was gorgeous. “Fuck me like you mean it. I want to scream until everyone knows who has me.”

A bead of sweat rolled down Jack’s neck at the words. He tightened his grip and grinned, spearing her in one deep thrust. She didn’t want teased, so he gave it to her as quickly as he could instead. Tight, wet heat wrapped around him like silk the moment he was inside her. She let out the smallest breath of a cry, and Jack matched it with a deep groan. God.  _ God.  _ It felt so good to be inside her. 

By the sounds of her shaking, broken moans, she felt the same. Amelie dug her nails into Jack’s shoulders and brought her lips to his ear. “Fuck me,” she keened, trusting Jack to hold her up. “Fuck me so hard.” Her pussy clenched around him like the sweetest of tortures, punctuating her plea for more.

“Hold on tight,” Jack laughed breathlessly, driving into her like the beast he felt like. Everything was so wet: the sounds, the heat, the slick dripping from between Amelie’s thighs. She wrapped a leg around his waist, putting them flush together. Her breasts bounced enticingly between them, rubbing against Jack’s chest with every thrust he made. 

It made Jack laugh. Not loudly, at first, but once Amelie gathered herself enough to notice and glare, he was nearly howling. “God, you’re not what I expected at all,” he said, answering her questioning look. He braced his hands on the wall behind her and kept up a pace she couldn’t complain about as he spoke. “Looking so prim and proper on the beach. You looked like someone who expected to be doted on hand and foot before falling into bed with someone,” he admitted. 

“That’s… I’m-”

Amelie couldn’t find the time to speak when the words were fucked out of her before they could form. Jack laughed again, this time quieter. He turned it into a growl against her ear, one that had her shaking with want. “You’re a little vixen, aren’t you?” he said for her, giving her a punishingly deep thrust that had her whining into his ear. “Tempting men like that and making them work for it. You love it like this too, don’t you? Letting some horny old man fuck you like this.”

She closed her eyes and had to bite her lip to keep from moaning at the words. Her hands held tightly to Jack’s shoulders, and when he felt her clench around him, he knew he had hit the nail on the head. She really did love this. She fucking adored it, and it was all for Jack. God, the thought was nearly too much to take right now. Jack laughed again and turned the pace faster, driving into her in time to the beating of her heart. It was pounding so wildly against his chest. He could feel every single stuttered breath in her chest with how close they were. 

Her lips fell to his ear and Jack shivered as she nipped the lobe between her teeth and tugged. “I wouldn’t do it for just anyone,” she said, her voice shaking in time to the thrusts. “I don’t let just any old man touch me.”

“Is that right?” Jack grinned wolfishly, lifting her higher. The new angle made her stop breathing entirely for a moment, her eyes shot black with want. “What is it about me that made you want me?”

It took her a moment to gather the breath to speak, and then another to fight past the instinct to moan. Amelie closed her eyes and clutched at Jack’s shoulders, riding the pleasure until Jack growled again. “I…” she gasped, opening her eyes to look into Jack’s. “I thought you were handsome,” she admitted finally, blushing. 

Jack smirked. “Handsome?” He gave a low chuckle, hitching her leg higher on his hip to open her up wider. “I’m a damn charmer too, aren’t I? Did you like my dancing too?”

Amelie managed a laugh, breathless as it was. She smacked playfully at his shoulders and threw back her head to ride another wave of pleasure. “You fuck better than you dance,” she said, a sultry smile sitting demurely on her lips. 

“Lucky for you,” Jack said, kissing her soundly. Amelie closed her eyes and kissed back, moaning into his mouth as he resumed the fevered pace from before. He was determined to make her cum so hard she forgot her own name, just to prove that he could. After that, he could see about changing her mind on his dance moves. 

Breaking the kiss, he put himself to work. Amelie had a moment to look bereft, but once Jack began to pound her against the rock face, she stopped looking bereft and started looking lewd. Jack held back a groan. A man could cum just from watching her. Getting to touch would be a privilege when she looked this fucking good.

“Please, please,” she whined, wriggling and writhing, doing her damnedest to get more when Jack was giving her his all. Her eyes were wild when he caught sight of them through her hair, her full lips parted in a wanting moan. “Fuck me harder,” Amelie insisted, so flushed that her skin tinged purple. “Fuck me as hard as you can, Jack. I want to feel how strong you are.”

If he fucked her any harder, he would dent the rock behind her. Jack swallowed down a groan and did it anyway, bracing her higher and thrusting as fast and as hard as he could. Her hand snaked between them, rubbing furiously at her clit until her eyes rolled back and her moans coated his ears like honey. God, how could she be this sexy? Jack buried his face in her neck, breathing in the scent of expensive perfume, sweat, and sunlight that covered her gorgeous blue skin. Even though Jack felt as if he were on fire, her skin was still pleasantly cool compared to his own, an addicting sort of contrast that made him press all the closer to her. 

“You drive me crazy, baby girl,” he growled in her ear, loving her answering desperate moan. “So fucking crazy. I wanted to fuck you from the moment I saw you lying there on the beach. I wanted to rip that pretty towel off your hips and mount you like an animal, for everyone to see.”

“J-Jack!” she gasped, clenching around him so tightly that Jack nearly spilled right then and there. “Oh God, Jack, I want that.”

If her clenching didn’t send him over, her words would. Fuck, but she was lewd. Would she really let him? Would she really let him fuck her out there for everyone to see and watch? God, the idea was heady. He would make everyone see just how slutty she was and just how hot he could make her. No one would underestimate him after that. The thought was nearly too much to take right now, but Jack grinned despite it. What he wouldn’t give to have the excuse to stake his claim somewhere where no one could dispute it. 

He settled for nipping along her throat, sucking against her skin to form a few marks that would have to do the job for him. Amelie shuddered as he did it, leaning her head to the side to open up more skin for him, to bare her throat so submissively that it made Jack go even faster. Her moaned became broken little mewls, her fingers digging into his skin in a desperate attempt to hold on. She was so fucking wet now, so goddamn wet that Jack felt it drip from her thighs. He could hear the soft sound of it hitting the sand below, and it made something in him break a little. 

Before he really processed what he was doing, he was grabbing for her wrists and pinning them above her head. Amelie shot him a startled look that quickly morphed into a look of pure need. “Jack,” she begged, closing her eyes as she arched against the rock at her back. Her tits bounced in time to every thrust, so perfect Jack could die. “God, Jack, please. I want to cum. Let me cum.”

He slowed his thrusts just to torture her. “You want to cum, baby girl?” he asked, leaning in close to growl the words into her ear. Her shiver made everything so much better, her pussy clenching as she lost control completely. “How bad do you want to cum?”

“S-So bad,” she said, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. “So bad. Please, Jack. Please. I need it so much.”

The sound of her saying his name in that sexy accent of hers made Jack feel like a god. He rewarded her with a harder thrust, her gratefulness expressed in a moan that nearly echoed against the rocks. “You gonna cum for me then?” he asked, slowly bringing the pace back up to what it had been before. “How you going to cum for me? I want you to scream my name, baby girl. I want everyone on this beach to know who you’re fucking. I want them to know who is making you cum so hard.”

Amelie closed her eyes and make a choked sound, her hair sticking to her sweaty cheeks and shoulders. “Y-You are, Jack. Make me cum. So hard,” she tried to say, her brain shutting off somewhere in the middle of it all. “I’m… I’m gon-gonna scream your name, Jack. Please.  _ Please. _ ”

When she sounded that good and said it so well, how was Jack to refuse? It would be cruel not to let her, wouldn’t it? Jack grinned as he rolled his hips into her as hard and as fast as he could, gripping her hips so tightly that he knew there would be bruises left in his wake. “Do it then,” Jack told her,  _ ordered her _ , letting his voice to the work for him as she finally, finally tipped over the edge.

“ _ Jack! _ ” she screamed, just as she had been told. Amelie came with her entire body, seizing up around him so tightly that he almost lost it too. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She threw back her head and gave a low moan, shuddering as the pleasure tore through her. Jack fucked her through it gently, loving how she kept clenching, how her breath stuttered in time to the thrusts. He bit his lip as he watched, the sight of it too good to pass up. If he held on, could he keep fucking her? Would she let him go again? The uncertainty made it hard to give in to the pressure in his gut. He wanted to make this last as long as he could. Anything else would be such a waste. 

“J-Jack,” she breathed, opened her eyes a minute or so later, a flush high on her cheeks. “P-Put me down.”

Dammit. So that was it, huh? “You sure you don’t want to keep going?” he asked, stopping his movements for the moment. “I could make you cum again.” 

Amelie shook her head and pushed at his chest, and Jack sighed as he pulled out. “I’ve got something better in mind,” she said, her eyes curiously mischievous. “Let go and take a step back.”

Jack groaned, protesting the switch, but Amelie was determined regardless. She pulled his arms off of her and sunk to her knees with a grin. Jack leaned against the wall and couldn’t help but grin right back at her. “You got something you want to do, baby?” he asked, his eyes falling to half-mast as her hands tugged his trousers down to mid-thigh. 

“I think I’m feeling a bit peckish, is all,” she teased, kissing the head of his slick cock with her full lips. “Would you mind if I helped myself, or is that rude?”

She gave his cock another kiss and Jack’s head in the rock behind him. “You can help yourself to anything you want if you ask like that,” he managed to grunt, his body going tight when she lowered her head to take him in entirely. If Jack had thought that Amelie was perfection before, she certainly was now. Her lips were pursed tight around the base of his cock as she bobbed her head, taking him lower and lower each time. God, but it felt good. How long had it been since Jack had gotten a blow job? Far too long, honestly. Even longer from someone like her, if he had ever had someone like her to begin with. 

Running his fingers through her hair, Jack let out a purr of a groan. “You’re so good at this,” he praised, loving how just the sound of his voice seemed to elicit such a reaction from her. “So fucking good. Do you love this? Do you love sucking my big, thick cock? Does it taste good? I bet you fucking love this.”

Amelie opened her eyes and looked up at him, still bobbing her head, her delicate hand stroking what she hadn’t yet tried to swallow. She let out a needy little whine around him, the vibration going straight to the fire already building in Jack’s gut. She did love this, didn’t she? Jack grinned at her like a fox, using the hand on her head to push her a little lower. She took him obediently, seeming to crave the dominance. God, what Jack wouldn’t give for a bed right now. If he could have her properly, he would make her scream his name so loud that God himself would hear her pleasure. 

“Bet you’d love it if I called all those people over here to watch,” he said next, loving how her eyes went wide and her cheeks even darker. He stroked her cheek with his knuckles. Amelie leaned into the caress. “You would just love being watched, wouldn’t you? Have all those people seeing you like this, on your knees, taking my cock in as deep as you could take it and loving every second of it. They would get to see just how slutty you really are.”

Amelie let out a low moan. Even though she had already came, it seemed that her need and want hadn’t dissipated in the slightest. She moved her free hand down between her legs and began to rub against her clit in time to her bobbing head. Jack’s cock twitched in her mouth at the sight.

“God, Amelie,” he groaned, the sight nearly too much for him. Her throat got tighter as she pleasured herself, and as her need grew stronger, so did the pace. “They would want you so much. They would be so fucking jealous that I got to have you all to myself. You and this perfect fucking mouth.”

Amelie shivered. She looked up at him and shivered, and when she moaned, Jack felt every single moment of it through his cock. She ran a hand down her body, rolling her fingers against her nipple. It was just distraction. Before Jack could comment on it, she was burying herself to the hilt on his cock, her throat swallowing rhythmically around him until he was seeing nothing but stars. If she kept this up for much longer, he was going to cum right down her perfect throat. 

“C-Christ,” he swore, bracing himself against the rock at his back. “Baby, you’re so fucking good. So fucking good to me. You love this, don’t you? Choking yourself on me. I’m going to fill you up so good. So fucking good.” He stroked through her hair and let her take it at her own pace. She was still touching herself. Did she need to cum again? Was she this hard up already over sucking him off? What a gorgeous find, honestly. He hadn’t expected this kind of beach to yield someone like this, but he thanked every star in the sky for providing him with such a good lay. 

He got his answer a moment later in the form of her backing off and settling his cock on her tongue. She took in heavy breaths through her nose, her face an absolute mess of saliva and want. Jack had to hold back on cumming just from the sight. Someone like her, doing something like this- It was just too lewd to be seen by anyone else but him. What he wouldn’t give to have her always. Jack bet he could keep her more than satisfied. He would make her cum so many times, and she had to know that. She had to know that now, since he had proven himself in the best way he could. 

And it seemed like she agreed. “Jack,” she begged, pulling off his cock to desperately touch herself. The slick head of his cock rubbed against her cheek and she leaned into it, nuzzling it needfully. “Please, please. I need to cum. Cum on me, Jack. I want you to mark me.”

Jack had his hand around his cock before the words really penetrated the pleasure-induced haze. He stroked and groaned, wondering how he had gotten so fucking lucky. “Fucking cum, baby girl,” he growled, giving her a look that had her shaking. “Cum for me. Do it now.”

She bit her lip, her fingers rolling and slipping wetly back inside her, and within a few seconds, Amelie was cumming. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open as well, looking for all the world like an angel brought low by the devil himself. Jack pumped his hand faster at the thought, determined to give her all he had left to give.  

When Jack came, he made sure to do it on her perfect breasts. On her infuriatingly soft skin. Amelie groaned wantonly as her chest was covered in his release, some even managing to speckle her chin. She parted her lips and lapped eagerly at the tip, coaxing it all from him before he was forced to pull away or risk over-stimulation. Jack fell back against the rock and grunted, his eyes turned towards heaven while the angel it had lost lay at his feet, drawing her hands through the mess on her skin to lick herself clean. God.  _ God.  _

“Holy shit, baby girl,” Jack panted, his voice rough and his legs shaky. “Where on earth did you learn to do that?”

Amelie gave a little chuckle, looking up at him with her dark eye. “Too much for the Grillmaster?” she teased, sucking on two of her cum-covered fingers. Jack’s head fell back against the rock, his cock twitching valiantly to try and go again. “I thought I should do something nice for the man who fucked me so well.”

“If that’s what I can expect from you, I’ll gladly fuck you as many times as you want,” he promised, reluctantly fixing his pants. As much as he wanted to go for another tumble in the sand, he really had been away from his grill for long enough as it was. 

Jack had to snort at that thought. Even in his mind he was giving excuses. He would probably need a bit to recover enough to go again, but there was always the grill to fill the time in between. He really hoped there was still a grill to go back to, honestly. He was determined to show Amelie that he had skill in more areas than just this one, and he needed to prove to her that the Grillmaster title wasn’t just for show. There was no telling what Gabe might have done to his burgers, or if there were even any left after how many he had eaten. Jack pushed himself off the rock and held out a hand to Amelie. “Do you want to come get some food?” he offered, eyeing her cum-covered skin with a smirk. “Something more filling than what I’ve already given you.”

Smiling, Amelie took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. She swiped the bikini top and the fallen sarong and set to dressing herself. “Food from the famous Grillmaster? I would be a fool to turn down such an offer, wouldn’t I?” she said, using the inside of her sarong to wipe her skin clean. She held her hair over her shoulder and set to putting on her bikini, turning with a coquettish look for Jack to tie the knot around her neck. 

“I make sure none of my guests go hungry,” he promised lowly, making sure to let his knuckles brush against her soft skin as he tied the tiny little strings. Jack pressed a kiss to the back of her neck for good measure, loving how she trembled against his front. “And if you’re good, maybe I can make you some dessert too.”

Amelie let out a breath that sounded too much like a moan to help Jack cool his blood. “Oh,” she gasped, leaning her head back against his shoulder to look at him demurely. “I think I would like that very much.”

Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her close, burying his face in her soft, fragrant hair. He wasn’t a young man anymore by any means, but God did she make him want to go again. He just needed an hour maybe, but when she was like this in his arms, an hour felt like far, far too long to wait. “I bet you would love it,” he growled, tugging her towards the beach. He gave them both one last look over to make sure neither of them looked as if they had just fucked roughly a handful of yards from the children making sandcastles. Amelie’s skin still looked a little pale around her chest, but he doubted anyone would take a second look at her if they didn’t know what they had just been doing. 

“Maybe after that, we could take a swim,” Amelie suggested, lacing their fingers together as they walked through the sand and back towards the grill. Her hand felt good around his hand, her fingers slender and graceful. He brought them to his lips for a moment, wishing he could see them wrapped around his dick again. The cool blue of her skin really went well with his, if he did say so himself. 

“I’m not much one for swimming,” Jack said apologetically. If he narrowed his eyes, he could just see Gabe still behind his grill, chatting away to McCree. No doubt there was a platter of bloody burgers on a plate at this point, underseasoned and cold in the middle just like Gabe liked them. Disgusting. He was going to make Gabe pay him back for every ruined burger if they were past saving. The thought alone of such an unjust fate make his teeth grind and his jaw go tight. He felt a tug on his hand and Amelie’s breasts against his arm, and he turned from the infuriating sight to look down at the gorgeous woman on his arm. 

“I think I can make you like it,” she said in a whisper as if it were a great secret, and for a moment, Jack forgot they were talking about swimming. Her lips were curled into a devilish grin. “I can hold my breath for quite a while. I think you would be impressed.”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Jack felt his neck bead with sweat and a grin rise up to match hers. Maybe angel was a bit too unassuming for Amelie. There didn’t seem to be an ounce of innocence in her, and Jack couldn’t find it in himself to care. Honestly, if he had his way, he would find any innocence and corrupt it the moment he could. “I think I’d be very impressed,” he said, a new spring in his step. “And I think now’s as good a time as any to give you a show to go along with that meal I promised.”

Amelie had a moment to look puzzled before Jack raised up his free hand in the air and shouted Gabe’s name. Gabe turned after a moment, his scowl visible even from halfway across the beach. “Hey, Gabe! Look who I’ve got on my arm!” Jack bellowed, Amelie laughing into his shirtsleeve. “Looks like someone needs to get going! I hear you have to humiliate yourself in five minutes! You can’t be late to that!”

Gabe’s look of horror grew ever clearer as they walked closer, and by the time Jack and Amelie were at the grill, Gabe had turned from horror to disbelief to anger. He threw the spatula at Jack, who caught it neatly, and glared at Amelie. “Seriously?” he asked, gesturing at Jack. “Him?  _ Him?  _ He’s wearing socks and sandals for fuck’s sake!”

Amelie laughed, wiping tears from her eyes as she did. “Oh, what can I say?” she said, looking up at Jack fondly. “I suppose that they wore me down.”


End file.
